


回头箭

by MikiGary



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiGary/pseuds/MikiGary
Summary: 在那之后他构思过两种和狡啮见面的方式，却哪种都不是。





	

**Author's Note:**

> CP：狡宜  
> 作者：阿格妮斯  
> 私设多如狗  
> 胡扯向  
> 有点R18，没准备好的下次来也行  
> 声明：我谁也不拥有，只有一腔鸡血。

在那之后他构思过两种和狡啮见面的方式。  
第一种是在一群公安机器人以及同僚的包围下，在明晃晃闪瞎人狗眼的探照灯下，狡啮像一条咸鱼一样躺在地上一动不动，丢开武器举手投降。  
第二种和前一种类似，区别在于他只能靠DNA检测分辨出来那一堆是狡啮，起码曾经是。  
不过他现在完全不用烦恼这个问题，一个活生生的狡啮慎也正站在，或者确切点说是跪在他面前。更妙的是那家伙四肢健全身上挂彩半是精疲力尽半是劫后余生，周围还什么人都没有，警方的探照灯无人机甚至是Dominator统统缺席，简直像个没有西比拉的世外桃源。  
讽刺。  
异国的土地，饱受血与火的土地，这一刻却宁静。  
风口浪尖的宁静。

他不会说他想象这一幕已经很久了。  
他打赌西比拉连监视官和执行官的房事都知道，当然他并不care隔壁那一对百合到底都在分析室里干什么，不过人总要有点宣泄的出口。  
刚开始的时候他绝对没想到事情会变成这样。狡啮这家伙学什么都很快，刚开始还磕磕绊绊像个毛头小子，没过多久已经能让他压抑不住自己声音，于是手臂上时常一片青紫，只好天天西装革履，连短袖都不穿。  
有次事后烟时狡啮发现他手臂上一片惨状，下次做的时候就小心很多，不过太慢了反而适得其反，进出都变成了一种具象的折磨。他受不了似的催促，那家伙就掐着时间点吻上来，让他没多余力气再咬着什么忍耐什么。  
那一次的后遗症十分明显，他不得不坐办公室好几天，心里把狡啮骂了几百遍。  
所幸那阵子案件不那么多，再说总要有人写报告，西比拉再智能也有惰性，官僚体系总是缺不了各种各样的文件。

他细看五官秀丽，摘了平光镜头发往后捋活脱脱一个美男子。和狡啮的刚毅不同。  
床第间他爱看他脖颈上汗珠低落，于是便用嘴唇擦过去，又是一阵火。  
而他的声音恰到好处，火上浇油。

那件事情之后狡啮被降职成执行官，他心里一面翻江倒海一面麻木的黑暗。  
简直像个诅咒。  
潜在犯。  
他想揪着狡啮的领子破口大骂使劲摇晃他，就像那些矫情剧情里的主人公，上演一场不可能改变结局的煽情。他想说你怎么能——就像那个人一样——你怎么敢——你有没有想过——  
不过他什么也没有说。  
那是他的选择，他尊重他。  
过去眼角眉梢那点柔情意味全像被格式化了一样没了踪迹，他不再是他战友，但是他们依然比肩而立。

有次下着大雨他浑身湿透敲了狡啮房间的门，这年头买醉都成了奢侈品，他知道谁有好酒，但他就是不想去要。于是只好欠缺点什么，不过他眉宇间那种情绪已经很足够，没有酒气强差人意，但也方便许多。  
毛巾换洗衣服一样一样递进去，他也跟着进去。  
没工夫折腾那么多花样，原始的欲望原始的动作，眼神里交缠千万遍，动作下简单直白。  
浴室水声没完没了，他被他弄的精疲力竭，这打架一样的做爱。  
他呢喃他的名字，感情都压缩成薄薄一片直插在胸口。

那之后，  
白天是上司部下的关系，夜里门一关就滚上床，说不清是谁先动的手。  
他总想把他排除在什么之外，毕竟情况已经不能再糟，可是他哪里能被这么简单管住。要是能，何至于现在这步田地。

他老早就构思着这一天。  
狡啮跪在地上，他手里拿枪指着他，占尽先机。  
想做什么都轻松容易，尤其这时候添上身份，更显得合情合理，什么都不过分。  
但这一切都不包括他现在正做的事。  
那一拳也是老早就想干的事，他瞧狡啮不爽已经很久了，缺个发泄途径——床第间溃不成军的往往是自己，杀敌一千自损八百，不划算。  
他能在百米之外一枪干掉敌方首领，这一拳自然也是货真价实。  
嘴里血腥味可骗不过人，不过在这之前狡啮已经被打的够惨，实在难以确定。于是他凑过去，意欲制造更多痕迹。谁知道刚才还半死不活的家伙忽然活过来，精力旺盛。反客为主一下子就把他按在地上，唇齿间越发不依不饶。  
分开时两人眼里都有些什么了然于心。

时间太匆匆，没法祭出全套功夫，双方心照不宣，就提枪上阵摩擦一阵了事。  
谁知道就这样也能玩出许多花头。  
摩擦到敏感点时他像离水的鱼一样大幅度后仰，身体颤抖起来。从背后抱住他的那家伙低低一声笑，于是手上愈发灵活，专挑刁钻角度去。  
越是躲，越是烈。  
这死缠烂打的做爱。

一切结束后他腿还有点颤，但语气已经完全恢复。  
别再出现在我们面前了。  
他凛冽，他凝望。  
都明白，不用宣之于口的默契。  
No news is good news.

空气中还有烟草味，他喜欢的牌子，但人早已离开。日出东方，其道大光。  
他一个人走在路上，相伴的唯有回忆。

END

**Author's Note:**

> FREE TALK  
> 感谢之前给我评论的小天使，这安利咱一起吃。  
> 我对不起安利给我剧场版PP的某大佬……我爬墙了……
> 
> 最后：  
> 没有PP这个非常优秀的原作，我根本什么都不是。PP实在是不可多得的非常棒的作品，和以下书籍联合阅读别有情趣。  
> 《The handmaid’s tale》&《Kiss of the spider woman》
> 
> 好的我们下期再见【如果还有下期……
> 
> 阅读愉快  
> 阿格妮斯  
> 二月初 寒假里


End file.
